A fearful life
by kiatty
Summary: " Jamais je n'aurais pensé faire un jour la une des journaux, spectateur impuissant de mon propre enlèvement. Je n'aurais jamais cru non plus rencontrer dans ce lieu instable et chaotique, l'amour de ma vie" OS 2Min, concours Hyunnie


****Pairing** : 2min  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Persécution/violence, guimauve.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Minho & Taemin ne m'appartiennent pas ;_;  
><strong>Rating<strong> : Tout public (hé oui pas de lemon \o/)**

* * *

><strong><strong>

A fearful life

"Seigneur, si vous existez réellement, expliquez-moi pourquoi avoir fait de l'être humain l'être le plus faible sur cette terre ? Pourquoi nous avoir doté de sentiments si vous saviez que cela n'apporterait que la douleur ? Pourquoi nous avoir donné l'intelligence si vous saviez que cela n'engendrerait que le chaos ? Pour l'amour n'est-ce pas ? Ce sentiment, qui, à lui seul peut apporter le bonheur. Mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour raisonner le coeur des hommes. Peut-être l'ignorez vous, mais votre plus grande erreur est d'avoir laissé les hommes devenir ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, ou devrais-je peut-être même dire, de leur avoir donné naissance. Lorsque Adam et Ève ont succombes à la tentation, vous auriez dû savoir que le jour viendrait ou il n'y aurait plus que péché et ou aucun de nous ne mériterais plus de franchir les portes du paradis."

L'été touchait à sa fin et Séoul était accablée par la chaleur saisonnière. Sous un soleil aussi violent, la population de la capitale ne tenait guère à arpenter les rues goudronnées. Presque tous étaient restés chez eux ou avaient rejoint les points d'eau, en quête d'un peu de fraîcheur. Minho faisait partie de ceux-ci. Il supportait très mal la chaleur qui le rendait faible et inactif. C'est donc dans le calme qu'il se rendit dans la petite supérette en bas de sa rue, afin d'y acheter un peu de glace. Mais il n'atteignit jamais la boutique. Il sentit des bras puissants l'encerclé, il se débattit tant bien que mal, mais son agresseur ne lâcha pas prise. Un large tissu odorant vint lui recouvrir la bouche et le nez, il n'eut pas le loisir de protester qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscient.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il semblait se trouver dans une chambre d'adolescent, des posters de différents groupes musicaux et des images en tout genre recouvrant les murs délabrés. La pièce était assez propre malgré son aspect miteux et l'odeur tenace de renfermé qu'elle dégageait. Une fenêtre se trouvait à sa gauche et d'après la pénombre qu'il pouvait percevoir, la nuit avait refermé ses bras sur une partie du monde. Ou pouvait-il bien être ? Que lui voulait l'homme qui l'avait enlevé ? Minho entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochant de la petite chambre et un homme de grande taille fit presque immédiatement son apparition. La peur prit possession de son être, écrasant vicieusement sa fierté.

" - Lève toi. " Lui ordonna l'homme d'une voix rude. Minho s'exécuta lourdement, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les tremblements qui le parcouraient de toute part.

" - Tant que tu n'essayes pas de t'enfuir, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur". La voix de son vis à vis c'était faite plus douce. Il détacha les mains de Minho avec délicatesse, qui osa enfin lever les yeux. L'homme semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus. La tristesse et la douleur étaient ancrées en chacun de ses traits, il semblait avoir affronté les obstacles les plus affligeants qu'un être humain puisse être amené à rencontrer. Un hurlement retentit dans une partie de la maison, déstabilisant l'homme qui baissa sa garde auprès de Minho. Celui-ci y vit une opportunité de s'échapper, il poussa aussi violemment qu'il le put l'homme contre le mur voisin et fila droit vers la porte. Le sang battait contre ses tempes et la panique le gagnait un peu plus à chacun de ses pas. Toutes les fenêtres semblaient être munies de barreaux à l'étage, il s'engouffra dans l'escalier le menant à un rez de chaussé tout aussi sinistre que le premier. Un gémissement de colère retentit au dessus de lui, l'homme l'avait prit en chasse. Minho essaya tant bien que mal de briser les barreaux d'une des fenêtres, mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop solides pour être détruits à mains nus. Il poursuivit sa fuite dans un couloir sombre et trouva enfin son unique chance de s'en sortir: une porte. Il se rua sur celle-ci et actionna la poignée. La porte ne bougea pas, elle était verrouillée. Minho se laissa tomber à terre, abattu, il était coincé, cette bâtisse serait sa prison et peut-être même sa tombe.. Son bourreau apparut au bout du couloir, tout espoir de fuite était désormais anéanti. L'homme attrapa Minho avec fermeté et le frappa une première fois au visage, puis à l'estomac. Il s'écroula au sol, sentant le sang coulé lentement sur son menton. Une salve de coups, plus violents les uns que les autre suivirent. La vue du jeune homme se troubla, la douleur semblait se rependre en lui tel un poison mortel. Sa vie était-elle donc aussi éphémère ?

" - APPA ! Arrête ! " Minho sentit de douces mains se poser avec délicatesse sur son visage.

" - Taemin.. Je..Je suis désolé, Jinyoung essayait encore de s'échapper.. Tu sais que je ne veux pas que vous sortiez. " La voix de l'homme se brisa.

" - Cet homme n'est pas Jinyoung et tu le sais ! Jinyoung est mort papa, il est MORT !" La colère était palpable dans la voix du second individu, mais les sanglots la recouvrir presque aussitôt.

" - Tu mens !" Un grondement de rage sortit de la gorge du plus âgé et il gifla son interlocuteur avec fermeté.

" - Ramasse ton frère et monte le dans sa chambre. Je veux vous voir tous les deux dans deux heures pour le dîner"

Une nouvelle fois, Minho sentit les petites mains glacées se poser sur lui. Un faible "désolé" se fit entendre au creux de son oreille avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscient. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard, il cru dans un premier temps avoir fait un terrible cauchemar, mais ses blessures, autant physique que moral, le firent bien vite réalisé que tout cela était loin d'être imaginaire. Il laissa échapper un sanglot contenant toute sa colère, sa frustration et sa peur. Ses lamentations ne durèrent que l'espace d'un instant, étouffés par la surprise lorsqu'il sentit une caresse sur sa joue. Il se redressa et s'éloigna avec rapidité, observant avec crainte l'inconnu. Celui-ci devait être à peine plus âgé que lui, surement même plus jeune, la finesse de ses traits le saisit. Il était magnifique, jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer un être aussi parfait. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond chatoyant et son regard se voulait tendre et rassurant, il était tel un ange au beau milieu de l'enfer. Minho se détendit quelque peut, mais resta tout de même sur la défensive.

" - Je m'appelle Taemin " Dit son vis à vis avec une voix mélodieuse, brisant ainsi le silence.

" - Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? " Cracha Minho en toisant son interlocuteur du regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse amadouer par l'apparence innocente du jeune homme.

" - L'homme qui t'as enlevé est mon père. " Lui répondit Taemin calmement.

" - Je vais essayer de mettre des mots sur cet acte insensé, mais je ne suis pas sur d'y parvenir.. Continua celui-ci. Il y a maintenant un an, j'ai perdu mon frère aîné. Depuis notre plus tendre enfance, Jinyoung et moi avons été élevé ici dans cette maison, jamais nous n'avons connus le monde extérieur, la douceur de l'herbe sous nos pieds, la chaleur du soleil sur notre peau... Nous ne connaissons rien de l'univers qui nous entoure et la curiosité est devenue de plus en plus ardente au fil des années. Le jour de ses 19ans, Jinyoung à enfreint les règles et c'est échappé de la maison. J'ai attendu son retour la journée entière, trépignant d'impatience qu'il me raconte ses aventures, mais son retour n'a jamais eu lieu... Le chagrin de mon père fut immense. Il ne consentit jamais à accepter sa mort, ni à en prendre la responsabilité, il continuait inlassablement de mettre son couvert, de passer lui dire bonne nuit chaque soir, refusant la réalité. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là..."

Taemin se tut, laissant Minho assimilé tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Au bout de quelques minutes de parfaites incompréhensions et de trouble, il comprit enfin. Il sentit la nausée l'assaillir, il avait été enlevé afin de combler l'absence d'un défunt, il allait devoir endossé le rôle d'un adolescent torturé et évoluer dans une famille brisée qui ne vivait au final que dans la crainte d'exister véritablement. Une famille qui n'était pas la sienne, une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Minho se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte, il ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit, il fallait qu'il essaye de s'échapper. Mais avant d'avoir franchi le seuil, il sentit deux bras s'accrocher à sa taille.

" - Je t'en pris, juste pour quelques jours, fais-le. Murmura Taemin au creu de son oreille.

- Je sais que cette demande est tout simplement abominable, mais pour mon père et aussi pour moi, je me sens si seul... " La voix du jeune homme se brisa. Minho sentit sa colère s'estomper lorsque Taemin éclata en sanglots. Il se retourna avec lenteur et prit le visage de son interlocuteur entre ses mains. De petites perles roulaient sur ses joues, de nouvelles se formant déjà aux coins de ses yeux. Minho l'observa ainsi durant quelques minutes, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, il sentait la compassion l'envahir au fil des minutes et il consentit enfin à briser le silence. Il tira Taemin contre lui et chuchota un simple: "- Je vais le faire". Le blond brisa leur étreinte et plongea son regard dans le sien

" - Vraiment ? Demanda t-il nerveusement.

- Je vais essayer. Lui répondit Minho calmement.

- Je.. Merci" Taemin effleura de ses lèvres la joue de Minho en guise de remerciement. Le grand brun fut parcouru d'un frisson à ce contact. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait accepté sa demande, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à l'abandonner après ce qu'il avait entendu, s'il devait s'échapper, il ne le ferait pas seul, il l'emmènerait avec lui loin de toute cette folie. La voix rauque et autoritaire de son tortionnaire, leur annonçant que le repas était près, le tira de sa rêverie.

"- Contente toi de manger et de hocher la tête lorsqu'il t'adresse la parole et tout se passera bien, d'accord ?" Dit Taemin anxieusement. Il attrapa la main de Minho et la serra fortement afin de lui insuffler le courage nécessaire, en l'entraînant vers l'escalier. Le diner était servit sur une petite table dans une salle à manger tout aussi sombre et miteuse que le reste de la maison. Un repas des plus copieux et de beaux couverts semblaient avoir été dressé en prévision d'un heureux évènement, égaillant un peu la lugubre pièce. Taemin s'assit près de son père et fit signe à Minho de se placer en face de lui. Celui-ci obtempéra en veillant à ne jamais croiser le regard du vieil homme.

"- Jinyoung tu as faim j'espère ? J'ai fait tout ça pour toi !" Les mains de Minho se mirent à trembler nerveusement, il leva les yeux, tentant de trouver un quelconque réconfort sur le visage de Taemin. Le blond le regardait avec anxiété, appréhendant sa réaction, mimant un "tout va bien" avec sa bouche à son attention. Minho dirigea lentement son regard vers l'homme et hocha la tête de haut en bas, laissant échapper un léger "oui" à peine audible. Taemin soupira de soulagement et consentit enfin à se détendre. Le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme, seul les bruits des baguettes et de mastication venait rompre le silence pesant. Une fois le dîner terminé, l'homme donna ordre à Taemin de désservir la table et à Minho de s'occuper de la vaisselle. Les deux concernés s'exécutèrent dans le calme, Minho craignant les quelconques réactions que pourraient avoir son kidnappeur et Taemin sachant ce qu'il advenait lorsqu'un ordre était discuté. Les tâches étaient sur le point d'être accomplies lorsque Taemin laissa échapper un bol en porcelaine qui vint s'éclater contre le sol dur de la petite cuisine. Une peur panique prit immédiatement place dans ses yeux. Il se hata de ramasser au plus vite les morceaux, sous le regard étonné de Minho. Celui-ci comprit bien trop rapidement pourquoi Taemin semblait si effrayé. Le vieil homme apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, un air glacial sur le visage.

" - Taemin, c'est toi qui as fait ça ?" Questionna t-il calmement.

Taemin ne répondit pas, s'écrasant un peu plus sur le carrelage froid.

" - Je t'ai posé une question ! S'emporta l'homme.

- Oui.." Répondit Taemin d'une petite voix.

La réaction de l'homme ne se fit pas attendre, il se jeta sur Taemin et l'empoigna avec force, le soulevant du sol. Il attrapa ensuite un des morceaux de porcelaine brisée et entailla la joue droite du plus jeune avec. Un hurlement de douleur sortit de la bouche du petit blond, suivit par des sanglots étouffés. Minho était abasourdie par ce qui se déroulait devant lui, comment un père pouvait faire enduré cela à son propre fils pour un acte qui se révélait n'être qu'un vulgaire accident ? Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour intervenir et se jeta sur l'homme, arrachant Taemin de son emprise.

" - Ce n'était qu'un accident ! Hurla t-il à son encontre en protégeant Taemin de ses bras du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Tu oses intervenir Jinyoung ? Tu sais ce qui arrive dans ses moments la ? Gronda l'homme.

- Je t'en pris, excuse toi !" Gémit Taemin en serrant son bras avec force. La rage avait déjà prit possession du corps de Minho, il poussa Taemin sur le côté et envoya son poing gauche sur le visage de son vis à vis. L'homme le regarda quelques secondes, abasourdit par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir et surtout par cet acte de pure et simple rébellion. Une lueur de folie sembla prendre vie dans ses yeux. Il attrapa Minho par les cheveux et cogna violemment sa tête à plusieurs reprises contre le plan de travail. Minho sentit bien vite le sang lui monter à la tête, il tenta de se dégager, mais ne fit que s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Taemin s'interposa entre lui et son bourreau. Il le couvrit de son petit corps frêle et se mit à le bercer en sanglotant.

" - Appa, reprends toi, ça suffit ! Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, arrête..." L'homme recula avec lenteur, ébahit, comme soudain conscient de ce qu'il venait de commettre. Il se retourna et s'enfuit rapidement. Taemin attendit d'entendre le son caractéristique de la serrure de la chambre de son père avant de se redresser, il fut parcouru de spasmes violents en constatant l'étendue des dégâts sur le front de Minho. Il se laissa envahir par la panique quelques secondes avant de réagir, il avait déjà fait face à ce genre de situation, ce n'était pas la première fois que son père agissait de la sorte.. Il attrapa Minho par le bras droit et tenta de le hisser avec difficulté sur son dos. Il était plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais celui-ci avait perdu connaissance et s'il voulait le soigner convenablement, il serait plus aisé de le faire à l'étage, au calme et surtout le plus loin possible de son père. Il puisa dans ses ressources et utilisa toute la force qu'il possédait. La montée des escaliers fut la plus ardu et sembla à de nombreux moments bien périlleuse. Taemin sentait ses forces diminuées au fil des marches, il redoutait de perdre pieds et ainsi d'entraîner Minho dans une chute qui, avec sa blessure, pourrait s'avérer mortelle. Après de nombreuses minutes, il déposa enfin le brun sur le lit de l'ancienne chambre de Jinyoung. Il courut immédiatement à la salle de bain, ou se trouvait les bandages et médicaments, sans même daigner reprendre son souffle. Il revint aussi vite qu'il le put et s'agenouilla auprès du blessé. Il nettoya dans un premier temps sa plaie, en prenant soin d'être le plus délicat possible, puis il banda sa tête avec autant de lenteur et de douceur.

Minho sortit de sa torpeur peu de temps après les "soins" de Taemin. Il fut prit de violents maux de tête et se souvint de l'altercation qui avait eu lieu après le repas. Il n'avait pas été d'une grande aide, mais au moins il avait pris les coups à la place de Taemin. Pourquoi avait-il ressentit ce besoin de protection envers quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Le fils de son kidnappeur qui plus est. Il ne servait à rien d'aller voir du côté de la raison, la sienne ayant déserter dès l'instant ou il avait croisé le regard du jeune blond.

" - Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en médicaments, alors j'ai amené tout ce que j'ai pu trouver" Taemin poussa vers Minho un carton contenant un large éventails de médicaments, ainsi que de nombreux vaccins, sans doute passés de date. Il prit une boîte d'aspirine, espérant que ça calmerait la douleur et priant pour qu'il ne soit pas victime d'un traumatisme crânien, l'hôpital le plus près se tenant bien loin de sa portée.. Taemin lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il vida d'une traite, accompagné de deux cachets. Il posa le verre sur le sol et jeta un coup d'oeil à Taemin. Il constata qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de soigner sa blessure et que sa joue était désormais tachée de sang. Minho se redressa péniblement et fit signe à Taemin de s'approcher.

" - Tu n'as pas soigné ta blessure, il faut au moins que tu désinfecte. Dit Minho en observant de plus près la plaie, qui semblait assez profonde.

- Ce n'est rien, je vais le faire. Lui répondit Taemin en s'agitant, l'air embarrassé.

- Laisse moi au moins faire, pour te remercier. Et je m'y connais mieux que toi, sans vouloir te vexer."

Taemin lâcha un soupir, mais finit par obtempérer. Minho saisit une boîte de compresses, du désinfectant et des pansements dans le carton posé près du lit. Il s'empara d'une compresse et l'imbiba du liquide incolore. Il pressa celle-ci avec délicatesse sur la joue de Taemin, qui grimaça de douleur. Il colla ensuite un pansement de couleur claire et se frotta les mains, l'air satisfait.

" - Merci " Murmura Taemin en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Il fut d'ailleurs, le premier à rompre le lien, baissant la tête, la gène pouvant se lire sur ses traits.

" - Tu devrais te rallonger." Dit-il à l'encontre de Minho, évitant soigneusement son regard. " Je vais rester près de toi cette nuit, au cas ou.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais bien. Répliqua Minho en se redressant de nouveau.

- Reste allongé je t'ai dit ! Et je reste ici, que tu le veuille ou non. Je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise si je vais dormir tranquillement dans ma chambre alors que tu es blessé. Blessure d'ailleurs causé par ma faute.." Le jeune blond détourna son attention du front de Minho, honteux.

" - C'est moi qui est décidé de te protéger de mon pleins gré, alors je ne veux plus entendre le mot 'faute' sortir de ta bouche." Une expression de pure étonnement se dessina sur le visage de Taemin.

" - Pourquoi ? " Fut l'unique chose qu'il trouva à répondre.

" - C'est ce qu'on appelle la compassion. J'ai senti ce besoin de protection envers toi dès l'instant ou je t'ai vu. Je ne comprends pas encore exactement tout ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de cette maison, ni tout ce que tu as pu endurer jusqu'à présent, mais tu es tellement pur. Comment un être tel que toi à put être condamné à une vie telle que celle-ci ? Je te promets de te sortir de cet enfer."

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Taemin. Minho était le premier être humain de "l'extérieur" qu'il rencontrait, dix-huit années d'ignorance et de terreur qui prenaient fin par la simple apparition de cet inconnu. Minho avait fait naître un nouveau sentiment, jusqu'alors inconnu, chez Taemin : l'espoir.

Deux semaines passèrent, durant lesquelles Taemin et Minho apprirent à se connaître l'un l'autre. Taemin était tel un nouveau né, totalement aveugle au monde qui l'entourait, il avait une soif de connaissance impressionnante et leurs journées se constituaient bien souvent d'interminables discussions. Au fil des jours, Taemin semblait devenir un tout autre individu, plus confiant, plus vif, plus joyeux. Le vide que représentait son existence semblait avoir été comblé par le savoir et la présence de Minho. Le grand brun avait fini par s'adapter à l'existence qu'il devait mener au sein de cette maison, obéissance et soumission étaient les mots d'ordres. A de nombreuses reprises, il avait tenté de se dresser contre son bourreau, ne menant une nouvelle fois qu'à un échec cuisant et à de nouveaux hématomes.. Sa patience s'ébranlait à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, mais il tenait bon, pour Taemin. Il fallait le mettre totalement en confiance afin de contrer cette peur de l'inconnu qui l'empêchait tout simplement de vivre. Minho ne se contentait pas d'enseigner à Taemin, il lui servait aussi de confident, lui permettant d'évacuer tout ce qu'il avait gardé enfoui au fond de lui depuis de nombreuses années. La violence avait toujours fait partie intégrante de sa vie, contrastant fortement avec le fait qu'il vienne d'une famille de croyants. Sa mère était décédée en le mettant en monde, chose plutôt rare de nos jours lors d'un accouchement convenablement assisté, mais le sien s'était déroulé ici, sans aucune aide, ni matériaux médicaux.. Dès lors, le père de Taemin et Jinyoung assura leur éducation seul, les privant de mettre ne serais-ce qu'un pieds dehors. Jamais ils n'avaient sentis la neige sur leur peau en hiver, jamais ils n'avaient vu la rue, la télévision, un feu d'artifice, écouté la radio, jamais ils n'avaient fréquentés l'école, eu d'amis ou connu les joies & peines du premier amour... Ils n'étaient que des enveloppes vides désireuses d'être remplies. Les seuls et uniques choses qu'ils connaissaient, provenaient de la bible, ayant appris à lire avec elle, la lisant encore et encore, inlassablement pour emplir le vide et apaiser cette soif constante de connaissances. Minho c'était bien vite rendu compte de l'attachement de Taemin envers la religion, pour le jeune blond, tout ce que lui apprenait son ainé avait un rapport avec Dieu et sa conception du monde. Minho étant athée, ne comprenait pas réellement la foi qui animait le plus jeune, mais il avait la certitude d'une chose : S'il éprouvait autant d'attachement envers un être dont on ne peut prouver l'existence, c'était tout simplement pour calmer la peur qui lui dévorait les entrailles depuis la naissance, cette peur d'une vie sans le moindre but et la moindre protection.

Minho venait d'entamer sa troisième semaine en tant que captif, nous étions Lundi et le soleil avait déjà disparu depuis de nombreuses heures. Taemin et lui étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures, ils avaient pris cette habitude dès son arrivée dans la maison, leurs discussions se terminant bien souvent tard. Taemin appréciait le contact de Minho, ayant retrouvé le réconfort et la tendresse qu'il avait perdu lors du décès de son frère. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui, redoutant le jour fatidique ou il ne serait plus là. C'était égoïste, mais il aurait souhaité que Minho reste avec lui, afin de continuer à mettre un peu de couleurs dans sa vie si terne.. Ou alors qu'il l'emmène avec lui, loin, bien loin de cette infamie. Il lui avait promis qu'il l'emmènerait, mais le ferait-il ? Après tout, il ne représentait rien pour lui.

Taemin se serra un peu plus contre Minho en frissonnant, tentant de chasser ses pensées loin de son esprit.

" - Tu as froid ? Le questionna Minho en remontant un peu plus les couvertures.

- Dis-moi, à quoi ça ressemble lorsqu'on est amoureux ?"

La question de Taemin prit Minho au dépourvu et celui-ci vira au rouge, se redressant soudainement, adoptant une position mi assise - mi couché.

" - Je..hum, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas encore abordé ce point... Et bien selon moi être amoureux, c'est vouloir passer tout son temps ensemble, partager ses moindres secrets, avoir le coeur qui palpite lorsque les regards se croisent, trouver l'être aimé absolument adorable quelques soient les circonstances, avoir une confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre et être là à tous moments.. Puis un couple partage de nombreuses choses que l'on ne peut avoir avec de simples amis, beaucoup de tendresse, des caresses, un lit commun, mais aussi des disputes, de la jalousie.. Mais c'est ce qui rend ce lien si unique.

- Oh, je vois. Est-ce qu'un homme doit obligatoirement tomber amoureux d'une femme ? Dans la bible.."

Minho se rapprocha de Taemin et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le stoppant dans sa phrase :

" - Taemin écoute moi bien, peut importe ce que la bible peut dire, ou n'importe quels autres livres religieux et même les gens autour de toi, tu es libre d'aimer qui tu souhaite, homme ou femme, seul ton bonheur est important."

Taemin planta son regard dans celui de Minho y cherchant une quelconque réponse qui apaiserait ses tourments intérieurs. Il trouva celle-ci après quelques secondes seulement, elle était tellement évidente. Il attrapa la main gauche de Minho et la plaça contre sa poitrine.

"- Je veux t'aimer, toi." Les mots résonnèrent avec force dans l'esprit de Minho, se répercutant dans tout son être, déclenchant l'effervescence en chacun de ses membres. Il glissa maladroitement ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Taemin et s'approcha timidement, sous les yeux interrogateurs de celui-ci. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, dans un baiser chaste et doux. Taemin brisa le premier leur étreinte :

" - Et comment ça s'appelle ça ?

- Un baiser, c'est ce que les amoureux font, c'est une marque de tendresse bien à eux. C'est pour cela que tu dois me promettre de ne faire cela qu'avec moi, d'accord ?

- Je te le promets." Leurs lèvres s'unirent de nouveau, plus brutalement, le désir faisant son apparition. Minho dériva le long de clavicule de Taemin, embrassant chaque parcelles de peaux avec une infime douceur.

"- Maintenant, je vais te faire découvrir ce qu'est le plaisir." Susurra t-il à l'oreille du blond avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Minho réveilla Taemin calmement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, effleurant la peau de son corps du bout des doigts. La perfection avait donc un nom. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et nicha son visage dans son cou. Taemin émit un grognement de satisfaction.

" - Pars avec moi. Murmura Minho.

- Quand ? Demanda Taemin anxieusement.

- Ce soir. J'ai déjà tout prévu."

Taemin se redressa et fixa son amant avec intensité. Il était effrayé, terriblement éffrayé.

" - Minho, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée..

- Je t'en pris, écoute moi. Je ne pourrais pas rester éternellement ici, à m'enfermer un peu plus chaque jour dans une vie qui n'est pas la mienne. Et c'est la même chose pour toi, je suis désormais convaincu que ta place et auprès de moins, rien ne te retiens ici, pars avec moi."

Taemin baissa les yeux, incertain du choix qu'il devait faire. Celui-ci chamboulerait à jamais le reste de son existence. Mais Minho avait raison, qu'est ce qui le retenait ici ? Il avait perdu toute trace d'affection envers son père depuis déjà bien longtemps.

" - C'est d'accord, enfuyons nous. Je pense savoir ou mon père cache les clés de la porte principale. Ma mère avait une boîte à bijoux qu'elle aimait particulièrement, elle se trouve dans la chambre de mon père.

- Tu l'occuperas pendant que j'irais chercher les clés. Nous opérerons après le repas, juste avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa chambre.

- J'ai peur Minho.."

Le grand brun se redressa et blottit Taemin contre lui.

" - Je te promets que tout se passera bien."

La journée s'écoula avec lenteur, tout deux ayant l'impression que le maître de maison avait tout deviné de leurs intentions. Taemin avait préparé un petit sac avec le peu de présents qu'il avait, il s'agissait surtout d'objets ayant appartenu à sa mère ou son frère. Le dîner arriva finalement, la terreur emplissant un peu plus leur esprit au fur et à mesure que leurs assiettes se vidaient. Ils se levèrent doucement de table, Minho répétant inlassablement son plan à voix basse et Taemin jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte d'entrée, vérifiant que son petit sac se tenait bien à côté. En une fraction de seconde tout devint chaotique, Taemin brisa une assiette sur le sol, faisant signe à Minho de courir chercher la clé. Celui-ci s'élança dans l'escalier, il n'avait aucune crainte de poursuite à avoir, l'homme n'ayant pas remarqué son départ. Il s'engouffra dans la chambre, une odeur infecte y régnait ainsi qu'un amas de crasse et de poussière. Il la retourna, vidant les tiroirs, soulevant les tas de vêtements sales et c'est sous le lit qu'il l'a trouva : la petite boîte à bijoux. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et s'aperçut avec joie que Taemin avait pensé juste, la clé était là. Il s'empara de celle-ci et redescendit l'escalier, l'adrénaline emplissant ses veines. Taemin avait réussi à fuir les coups de l'homme et seuls un hématome et une griffure ornaient son visage. Minho s'avança avec lenteur vers la table, il y saisit le plat le plus volumineux et l'abattit sur la tête de l'homme. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol en gémissant, mais commençait déjà à se redresser.

" - Taemin, va t'en !" Cria Minho, lâchant la clé sur le sol et se jetant sur l'homme, le ruant de coups. Taemin pleurait, il regarda la porte, puis Minho, ne sachant s'il devait céder.

" - SORS DE CETTE MAISON, C'EST UN ORDRE !" Taemin attrapa la clé et déverrouilla la porte les mains tremblantes. Il ouvrit celle-ci et se mit à courir, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Le vent cinglait son visage, séchant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il finit par s'arrêter et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il était au milieu de nul part, des arbres et de l'herbe à perte de vue. Il cala ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se balançant afin de calmer sa respiration et son angoisse. Un quart d'heure passa, durant lequel il pleura sans interruptions, hurlant le prénom de Minho à plusieurs reprises, espérant le voir surgir de derrière un arbre. Il avait de plus en plus peur et ses larmes redoublèrent. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre non loin de lui, il se redressa en vitesse, ne sachant s'il devait s'attendre à éprouver de la joie ou au contraire de la terreur. Une ombre se dessina et Taemin laissa échapper un cri de soulagement, c'était Minho, il était là devant lui et il était vivant. Il se précipita vers lui, l'étreignant avec violence, continuant de pleurer et murmurant des 'merci' à répétition.

" - Tu vois, je t'avais dis que tout se passerait bien. Lui dit Minho, lui rendant son étreinte.

- Tu es blessé, montre moi. " Taemin sécha ses larmes et détailla avec minutie le corps de son vis à vis. De nombreuses entailles ornaient ses bras, mais aucune ne semblait très profondes. Sa main droite était cassée, ainsi que son nez et des hématomes étaient déjà visible sur son visage. Il embrassa chacune de ses blessures, remerciant le ciel de l'avoir épargné. il le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, savourant la sensation de son corps contre le sien.

" Tout est terminé, ta véritable vie commence aujourd'hui."

* * *

><p><strong>Tulututu ! Voici un OS 2Min que j'ai écris pour le concours de Hyunnie (emotional-writing allez voir son blog si vous ne le connaissez pas, elle fait de merveilleux 2Min ).<strong>

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Pour une fois je trouve que je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti, même si je trouve la fin bâclée :/.**

**Ça vous fera patienter en attendant la suite de ma fic^^' (je sais je suis une grosse nulle u_u) **

**Chu ~ **


End file.
